


Trevor Returns

by Jonjo



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Donna, Blackmail, Gen, Season/Series 01-02 Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonjo/pseuds/Jonjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna uses her awesome blackmailing skills to save the day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trevor Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Suits_meme Weekly Challenge #1; prompt: Donna’s blackmail material  
> I wrote this during the hiatus between seasons one and two.

Donna’s phone buzzes, she looks at the caller id, smiles and picks it up.

“Hey, sis.”

“Hey, sweet pea.”

“How’s Montana?”

“Missing a felon.”

“Really, and you think I can help?”

“Well, you do know everything!”

“What? He’s in New York?”

“Not just that, he was bragging about bringing down Harvey Specter.”

“What? Who? Oh! Oh my god! Trevor! He jumped bail?”

“You got it girl.”

“So where are you?”

“Outside Pearson Hardmann.”

“Damn – I’ll call down to security so you can come up.”

Donna pressed the button on the intercom –“Harvey, we have a problem – Trevor’s in town.”

 

Harvey looks up as a striking woman follows Donna into his office.

“Hey Dog, how’s the bounty business?”

“Harvey, you’re an ass – maybe I should just let Evans screw you.”

“Teresa, Teresa, you know I love you – what did he skip out on?”

“Trafficking.”

“So, how do we shut him up?”

 

Sometime later, Jessica is stopped by a young man in a suit.

“Miss Pearson, Trevor Evans, I’m a friend of Mike Ross.”

“Yes?”

“I wish I didn’t have to do this, but there’s something you need to know about him, something Harvey Specter hasn’t told you.”

“What is it?”

 

Donna’s head turns sharply, she jumps up from her desk and walks swiftly towards Jessica, “Mrs Compton is waiting for you in room 3.”

“Thank you, Donna, I’ll be right there. Do you have the contracts ready?”

“They’re right here on my desk,” she says, looking up at Jessica’s companion.

“Donna, this is Mr. Evans. Mr. Evans, perhaps you will go with Donna who’ll find you a cup of coffee and I’ll be right with you – this contract signing should only take 5 minutes and then I’ll be very interested in what it is you have to say.”

Jessica smiles, accepts a file from Donna and heads off towards the elevators, curious but once again thankful for Donna’s codes. She does not like to be accosted in the hallways of Pearson Hardmann.

Donna smiles and escorts Trevor towards the kitchen, chatting pleasantly about the weather. 

She takes him and his coffee to a small conference room; once he’s seated she drops her smile.

“So, Mr. Evans, you think you can bring down Harvey Specter?”

“What?” Trevor looks confused for a moment, “Yes – I know all about Mike, I’ve known him for years and I know what Specter did.”

“And I know that you skipped bail in Montana and that my sister is here to bring you in.”

Trevor stares at her, then grins, “So what, I can still ditch Specter.”

“You can... or you can keep your mouth shut, walk out of here, return to Montana and face two years instead of ten.”

Trevor blanches, recovers and says “It still doesn’t stop me from ruining Specter.”

“True.” Donna turns and opens the file she’d brought with her; she places three photographs on the table in front of him.

He turns pale, again. “But... how... I...they can’t be admissible?”

“Possibly not, but do you really want to risk it?”

One of the buildings security guards knocks and enters the room, Donna nods towards Trevor, “I think Mr. Evans is ready to leave now.”

In the lobby, Teresa cuffs him and walks him outside.

 

Jessica is waiting in Harvey’s office. As he walks in she asks, “Mr. Evans seemed suddenly disinclined to tell me your secrets Harvey, should I be worried?”

“Not any more Jessica.”

She gets up and moves towards the door, turns slowly, “And Mr. Ross? Is there anything I should know about him?”

A smirk crosses Harvey’s face, “Only that he’s still a virgin.”

Jessica frowns, nods and leaves the room.

 

Fin


End file.
